How to Make a Baby
by H I Y U 0 K I
Summary: Naegami fanfic WARNING: Yaoi fanfic so DON'T READ if you are not a yaoi fan (judging by the title, you can probably tell what it's about...)


"Togami-kun," Naegi asked curiously, "How do you make a baby?"

Togami spat out his coffee and his cup slipped out of his hand on to the bedroom floor. "What?!" Togami wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "Why do you want to know, dumbass," He sighed.

"Well, Hagakure-kun said it was too complex," Naegi stretched his legs, "He said Togami-kun would know." Naegi smiled.

"It… Is… Kind of complex….." Togami blushed, thinking some dirty thoughts.

"Togami-kun… Why is your nose bleeding?" Naegi said innocently. Naegi's eyes are so innocent that Togami couldn't stand it.

"No…" Togami wiped his nose, "I'm fine, seriously…." Togami exhaled and crossed his legs. "Hey, Naegi…. Do you really want to know?" Naegi tilted his head in confusion.

"Know what?"

"How to make a…." Togami paused slightly before continuing, "A… Baby….." He looked away from Naegi.

"I was just asking, but…. If Togami-kun wants to teach me, you can…." Naegi grinned, not knowing what he is asking for.

"Won't regret it?" Togami raised an eyebrow. Naegi nodded and sat on the bed.

"So…. How do you make one?" Naegi looked at Togami. Togami stood up and pushed Naegi against the bed.

"You start like this," Togami pressed his lips against Naegi's. Naegi blushed, his eyes were shut closed while Togami synchronized his breathing with Naegi's. Naegi did not know what was going on, he just kept making slight movements while Togami kissed him passionately.

Naegi moaned as Togami moved on from their lips to the tips of their tongues. Pressing gently, movement by movement. Naegi fought back and pushed Togami away from him.

"What?" Naegi's cheeks burned. "That was, that- that- that!" Naegi tried to talk out loud, but he was too shocked to talk. Togami didn't listen, he placed his head between Naegi's neck and shoulder. His mouth gently pressing against Naegi's neck. "T-Togami-kun!" Naegi whimpered. Naegi felt a wet and hot texture against his skin, Togami's tongue was moving up Naegi's neck, to his ear. Naegi gasped and struggled weakly for a minute. He could feel Togami's breath blowing against his ear while licking it.

"D-done? Are-are you… ahn!" Naegi said weakly as Togami continued to "teach him."

"Not yet, we're not even close," Togami whispered against Naegi's ear. "Do you want to skip to the real thing?" Naegi nodded, wanting to get over this as soon as possible. Togami frowned and sighed. "Naegi…" He pulled away, letting Naegi go. "Turn so your back is facing me," Togami gestured for Naegi to turn around.

"Like… This?" Naegi obeyed and turned around. Togami pulled down Naegi's pants in a sudden. "Togami-kun?!" Naegi yelped.

"Ready? This is the real "lesson" be prepared," Togami took off his own pants and grabbed Naegi's hips. "Tell me if it hurts," Togami said. There was a sudden pain in Naegi's lower body. A mix of pain and pressure. Naegi gasped and clenched the sheets of the bed. He felt Togami's body leaned against his, packed with sweat. Togami began to move a bit while Naegi gasped for air.

"Togami-kun! Togami….kun!" Naegi whined, "It hurts! It hurts!" His body tightened up as his shoulders shook violently.

"Wait, just….. One….. More…" Togami gasped as he pushed into Naegi's body. Naegi felt a weird feeling inside his body like something shot up into it. He made a weird sound that sounded like a mix of whimpering and a scream.

"Togami-kun…. Togami-kun…." Naegi shivered as Togami pulled away.

"Got it?" Togami wiped his sweat as he patted Naegi's head.

"Aaaa…. Yes….." Naegi relaxed. Feeling a little better. "I got it, I got it…." He hugged himself, still shaking.

"Sorry…" Togami sighed.

"No… It'a good… I learned from that... Thanks for teaching me…. Togami-kun…." Naegi smiled bitterly.

"Next time don't trust Hagakure…." Togami turned around and pushed up his glasses.

"No… Hagakure-kun was right…. Togami-kun knows how to do it properly…." Naegi hugged Togami from behind. Togami smiled and hugged back.

* * *

SORRY this is the first M rated fanfic I published so far XD I am not really good at it because this is my first time writing Naegami ;_; I tried my best tho!


End file.
